1. Technical Field.
This invention generally relates to audible warning devices for bicyclers, roller skaters, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an electronic audible warning device which also has a motion detection and actuation means to provide for a theft warning device.
2. Background Art.
Bicyclists have long recognized the need to warn others that a bicycle is approaching. Forced air horns, bells and the like have been around almost as long as bicycles themselves. A resurgence of physical activity such as bicycling, skiing and roller skating has amplified the need to warn others that a sport enthusiast is quickly approaching, especially from behind.
The problem is even more critical with the nationwide trend of developing bicycle and walking paths through quiet areas. As a result of the increasing popularity of these paths, they have become quite crowded and can be hazardous. Typically, cycling and skating are fairly nonintrusive forms of recreation and a person on a path is often unaware that someone else is quickly approaching from behind. As a result, the person who is attempting to overtake the slower person will often yell or honk their horn, both of which sounds disturb the natural serenity of the surroundings and startle the other path user, sometimes doing more harm than good. Most of the time cyclists on bike paths and other non-motorized recreation corridors do not need to sound an excessively loud and startling signal to alert other users. However, in urban settings with lots of loud vehicular traffic, a piercing signal becomes necessary.
Without the use of these warnings, the courteous cyclist is forced to slow down to the speed of the person whom they are trying to pass. However, even this places the slower person on the path in a precarious position and sometimes startled state of mind, as he or she will not learn of the passing cyclist until the last possible moment and will make a split-second decision on whether to move to the right or to the left. Unfortunately, the cyclist also makes a last-second decision, waiting for the slower person to commit, often resulting in both people moving in the same direction and colliding.
An additional problem with bicycles addressed by this invention is that bicycles are susceptible to tampering and theft. Frequently, they are left locked to a bicycle rack unattended for extended periods of time, and even locked bicycles are stolen.
The prior art of which the inventor is aware, does not provide a complete solution to all of these problems. For example, BENSON et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,040, teaches an electronic siren and remote momentary-action push button switch for mounting on the handlebars of a bicycle. Unfortunately, this device emits an intrusive sound and provides no means to prevent tampering and theft.
What is needed is a warning device which, when in a quiet area such as a non-motorized recreation corridor, can be heard at acceptable distances and yet at the same time emits a sound which is not as disruptive as the sound emanating from a bicycle horn or bell; and, when in a loud urban setting, can emit a loud piercing tone. Also, what is needed is a warning device which also has a motion detection and activation means to provide for a theft warning device.
It is therefore one of the objects of the present invention to provide an electronic audible warning device which in one mode emits a pleasant, simple and polite sound to warn others of an approaching cyclist, roller skater or the like, and in a second mode emits a loud piercing tone capable of being readily heard in a loud urban environment. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an audible warning device in accordance with the previous objective which will help prevent tampering and/or theft. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an audible warning device in accordance with the previous two objectives and which is adaptable for use by a cyclist, a roller skater, a jogger, a snow skier, or any other activity in which it is desirable for an approaching person to warn another.